The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to code block cluster (CBC) level hybrid automatic repeat request (HARQ).
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system).
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with the communication devices on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some wireless communications systems, wireless devices may exchange data using Medium Access Control (MAC) layer units known as transport blocks. A receiving device may process the transport blocks and send acknowledgement information to the base station regarding their status. If a transport block is corrupt, the transmitting device may retransmit the entire transport block. However, in some instances only a portion of a transport block may be corrupt. Thus, retransmitting entire transport blocks may decrease system performance.